Day of Wrath
by AuthorUmu
Summary: Naruto Gesualdo adalah anak angkat dari Exorcist terkuat yaitu Dulio Gesualdo. Naruto hanyalah seorang anak biasa yang memiliki keinginan luar biasa, ia ingin menyebarkan cinta kasihnya kepada semua orang.


Chapter 0

 _Kebaikan dan kejahatan adalah suatu keseimbangan hormani yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Dua hal itu memiliki aspek dasar yang kita kenal dengan pahala dan dosa. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki kedua hal tersebut, sangat mustahil apabila ada manusia yang tidak memiliki kedua hal tersebut._

 _Selama ada kebaikan pasti akan ada kejahatan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tuhan sudah menetapkan hukum tersebut sejak diciptakan nya manusia. Manusia telah diberi pilihan oleh Tuhan untuk memilih jalan mana yang akan setiap manusia jalani, tak peduli itu jalan yang sesat atau jalan yang lurus, namun perlu di ingat setiap tindakan yang kita lakukan pasti memiliki konsekuensi nya masing masing._

 _Manusia sudah lama hidup dimuka bumi, yang manusia lakukan dimuka bumi hanyalah melakukan kerusakan demi kerusakan secara perlahan. Dikatakan manusia adalah makhluk yang sempurna yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Manusia merupakan makhluk yang cepat dalam hal beradaptasi, terutama dalam hal energi._

 _Energi ? ya, itu benar energi.Manusia dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan energi apa pun, Tidak seperti makhluk lain nya yang hanya memiliki satu bidang energi saja. Bayangkan manusia bagaikan sebuah tisu yang kering dan bersih, sedangkan energi seperti air yang telah diberi pewarna, apabila kita mencelupkan tisu tersebut ke dalam air yang telah diberi pewarna, tisu tersebut akan menyerapnya dan berubah warna. Pada dasarnya manusia seperti itu, namun sayangnya kebanyakan manusia lebih memilih memfokuskan dirinya dalam energi chakra._

 _Chakra adalah gabungan dari energi fisik dan spiritual yang digabungkan menjadi satu. Dikatakan manusia mendapatkan chakra setelah Rikudou Sennin menyebarkan chakra kesegala penjuru dunia untuk menyebarkan ajaran nya yang bernama Ninshu._

 _Ninshu merupakan ajaran dari Rikudou Sennin yang mengajarkan setiap manusia, bahwa semua manusia dapat memahami satu sama lain dengan chakra, namun hal yang di inginkan Rikudou Sennin tak pernah terjadi yang ada hanyalah peperangan. Manusia lebih memilih menggunakan chakra untuk berperang satu sama lain, dan telah menyimpang dari ajaran Rikudou Sennin._

 _Manusia memiliki potensi yang tidak terbatas dalam segala aspek, namun satu hal yang menghalangi hal tersebut adalah umur. Manusia memiliki rentang umur yang pendek dibandingan makhluk lainnya. Manusia juga butuh waktu untuk mencapai sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan itu butuh waktu yang agak lama, oleh sebab itu lah banyak manusia yang mengingin_ keabadian.

 _Manusia setiap saat berperang satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan atau pun hanya memuaskan ego mereka semata. Manusia selalu saja ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Keinginan, dan nafsu manusia tak pernah bisa terpuaskan, manusia pasti saja ingin lagi dan lagi. Tak heran apabila ras manusia sering melakukan kerusakan dimuka bumi._

 _Manusia sudah lupa jalan yang mereka pilih akan ada resikonya_ _, akan tiba hari dimana penghakiman Tuhan datang kesetiap makhluknya yang bernyawa untuk diadili atas apa yang mereka perbuat dimuka bumi, dan hari kehancuran akan datang suatu saat nanti. Hari itu akan menjadi momen yang tak dapat dilupakan oleh siapa pun._

Naruto menutup bukunya, dan berbaring telentang dilantai.

"Aku tak mengerti sama sekali, mengapa setiap manusia selalu saja serakah dan egois."

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil, karena ia merasa ironis, menghina ras nya sendiri padahal ia sama seperti manusia yang lainnya. Sejujurnya Naruto itu sangat serakah dan egois, namun Naruto menahan hasratnya sekuat mungkin.

Satu hal yang Naruto pelajari , bahwa setiap manusia pasti memiliki sifat buruknya masing masing tanpa terkecuali. Manusia tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk tersebut , kita hanya bisa menahan dan memendam nya sebisa mungkin.

Didalam buku dikatakan setiap manusia pasti memiliki salah satu dosa besar dan kebaikan. Ada manusia yang serakah namun suka menolong dan ada juga manusia yang suka berbuat kerusakan namun sering beribadah kepada Tuhan nya, betapa indahnya keseimbangan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

Naruto memiliki pertanyaan didalam lubuk hatinya yang tak bisa ia jawab sama sekali, yaitu kenapa manusia diciptakan ?, padahal mereka sering berbuat kerusakan dimuka bumi, entah untuk tujuan apa Tuhan menciptakan ras Manusia namun yang pasti ia akan mengetahuinya, mungkin...

Naruto berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

Rumah Naruto bisa dikatakan cukup sederhana. Dinding, lantai, atap, dan semuanya hampir terbuat dari kayu. Naruto hidup dipedesaan yang jauh dari perkotaan sehingga Naruto secara terpaksa harus membuat barangnya sendiri. Walaupun tidak semua barang ia buat sendiri, Naruto dibantu oleh seseorang yang ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto menengok kekiri dan kekanan lalu matanya melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk dimeja makan. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang membingkai wajahnya, memiliki mata yang berwarna hijau, dan memakai seragam pendeta. Pria itu bernama Dulio Gesualdo , Naruto telah menganggap pria tersebut seperti ayahnya sendiri, Dulio menolong Naruto saat ia masih kecil.

 **FLASHBACK** **ON**

 _Saat itu Naruto masih berumur 6 tahun._

 _"Cough, Cough."_

 _Naruto meringkuk_ _kedinginan, angin menerpa dirinya menambah nuansa dingin yang membuat Naruto menggigil. Pakaian Naruto sudah robek dan kotor, hampir tak berefek sama sekali untuk melindunginya dari kedinginan. Orang yang berlalu lalang tak peduli sama sekali dengan kondisi Naruto, mereka hanya mengabaikan nya saja bahkan menengok pun tidak._

 _Naruto sangat kelaparan, sudah berhari hari Naruto tak makan sama sekali. Disaat ia hampir pingsan, Naruto merasakan ada yang menggendongnya. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap kearah orang yang sedang menggendongnya. Wajah orang tersebut agak samar samar karena wajahnya tertutup oleh bayang bayang._

 _"Siapa kau tuan ?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit gugup. Orang itu tidak langsung membalas pertanyaan Naruto, ia tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan membelai kepala_ _Naruto dengan lembut._

 _"Tenang saja , aku akan memberimu sesuatu." Ia tersenyum kearah Naruto, Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat dan aman merayap kedalam hatinya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ayah ?, tumben ayah datang lebih cepat."

Naruto berjalan kearah Dulio kemudian duduk disisi lain meja.

"Heh, apakah kau tak rindu dengan ayah lagi ?" Dulio mengatakan nya dengan ekspresi dan nada sedih yang agak dibuat buat.

"B-bukan begitu ayah, maksudku adala-" Sebelum Naruto selesai bicara, Dulio mengacak acak rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto yang menyadari kelakuan ayah nya hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Dasar, berhentilah memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku sudah dewasa ayah!" Dulio yang mendengarnya hanya bisa nyengir aneh.

"Jadi menurutmu bocah yang masih berumur 12 tahun yang memiliki sifat nakal dan rakus disebut dewasa ?, ck ck ck kau pasti bercanda denganku nak Hahahah." Mendengar ayahnya yang tertawa keras membuat wajah Naruto semakin merah karena malu.

"Berhentilah tertawa dasar pencinta gula."

"Heh aku masih mending, dari pada kau si maniac ramen, dan aku kasih tau yah selama kau masih makan ramen, kau akan selalu menjadi bocah yang **PENDEK** !" Dulio menambah sedikit nada ejekkan diakhir kalimatnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya hanya bisa cemberut karena kesal diejek dengan sebutan pendek, Dulio yang melihat Naruto yang sedang cemberut hanya bisa terkekeh geli saja.

"Ayolah berhenti cemberut seperti itu." Naruto belum merespon ucapan Dulio sama sekali. Dulio yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau ayah akan mengajarimu cara bertarung, setelah urusan ayah selesai ?" Naruto yang mendengar itu berhenti cemberut, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi 180 derajat.

"Benarkah ayah ?, kalau ayah janji akan mengajari aku setelah urusan ayah selesai ?"

"Tentu saja ayah tidak akan berbohong." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Dulio segera melompat kearahnya dan memeluk nya dengan erat. Dulio membalas pelukan Naruto, dan membelai punggung Naruto dengan lembut.

Itu merupakan pemandangan yang begitu indah untuk diliat, hubungan ayah dan anak walaupun tidak terhubung dengan darah, namun mereka terhubung dengan perasaan.

XxX

Dulio menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan damai, Dulio yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya aku akan merindukan wajahnya yang damai seperti ini." Dulio keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menutup pintu secara perlahan agar Naruto tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dulio menghampiri sebuah pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Terlihat didalamnya terdapat beberapa buku tebal dan senjata didalamnya, ia meraih sebuah tombak berwarna emas dengan tulisan kuno berwarna merah yang menghiasi tombak.

Dulio menyentuh tombak itu dan ia telusuri setiap inci tombak dengan perlahan. Setelah puas menyentuh nya ia meletakkan nya kembali, lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan dan ia buka. Dulio meletakkan tombak diatas kertas gulungan, dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir diatas kertas lalu lingkaran itu menyerap tombak hingga benar benar lenyap. Dulio menggulung nya dan ia letakkan didalam sebuah peti.

"Kuharap tombak ini tetap aman disini, apa pun yang ada ditombak ini pasti ada sesuatu yang penting didalamnya." Dulio berusaha menyimpan tombak ini agar tidak dicuri oleh siapa pun, entah kenapa yang pasti itu sesuatu yang penting, dia yakin itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalan kamar pribadinya, dan membuka lemari lalu mengambil baju pendeta khusus untuk mode bertarung. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian ia melangkah kan kakinya keluarnya rumah.

Ia menghadap kearah bangunan yang bisa ia sebut rumah. Ia merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk melindungi rumah tersebut dari sesuatu yang buruk.

"Semoga kau tetap aman anakku..." Dulio merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di kantong celananya, ternyata ada seseorang yang menelpon Dulio, ia pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo ?"

"D-dulio-sama gereja katedral di jerman sedang diserang oleh sekelompok pria yang tidak dikenal, m-mereka sedang mencari tombak itu Dulio-sama !" Orang itu sedang berbicara dengan nada tergagap seperti sedang ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa mereka berusaha keras hanya untuk mencari tombak itu ?!" Dulio tau pasti ada sesuatu yang istimewa ditombak itu, namun ketika ia berusaha menggunakan tombak itu tak ada yang istimewa sama sekali. Baginya tombak itu hanya sebuah tombak biasa, tapi orang orang ini terlalu berusaha keras untuk mengambilnya.

"Di t-tombak itu terdapa- Tutttttt..."

"Tombak itu terdapat apa ?!, oy jawab aku !"

Dulio yang menyadari bahwa panggilan sudah terputus, ia pun menutup telepon nya. Saat ini Dulio merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Ia segera menggunakan sihir teleportasi untuk berpindah tempat kegereja katedral yang berada dijerman.

XxX

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang berputar dan mengeluarkan sosok Dulio, jarak Dulio dengan gereja hanya berjarak beberapa meter didepan nya.

'Aku tak mengerti sama sekali, mengapa mereka berusaha mencuri tombak itu ?'

Dulio berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang terburu buru ke arah bangunan yang sangat besar berwarna putih dengan gaya khas abad pertengahan.

Setelah masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut Dulio disambut dengan pemandangan kurang menyenangkan. Dua orang pria yang menggenakan pakaian jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan memakai topi pandora sedang duduk menghadap kearah Dulio. Di sekitar ruangan berhamburan potongan mayat dan organ yang keluar dari tubuhnya, bau darah bertebaran dimana mana yang membuat kesan menggerikan disekitarnya.

"Siapa kalian berdua, dan untuk apa kalian datang kesini ?!" Dulio menahan emosi untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, ia yakin kalau mereka berdua bukan orang yang sembarangan terbukti dengan aura yang menggelegar disekitarnya.

Salah satu mereka berdua mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum bengis. Pria itu memiliki rambut putih yang membingkai wajahnya dan matanya bersinar dengan warna merah yang tajam seperti pemangsa yang sedang kelaparan

"Kau Dulio bukan ?, seorang Exorcist terkuat yang dimiliki oleh vatikan dan pemegang Zenith Tempest yang paling hebat melebihi pemegang sebelumnya." Dulio menyimpitkan matanya dan menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya itu benar aku Dulio Gesualdo pemegang Zenith Tempest, memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Dulio dengan waspada.

"Heheheheh bagus lah kalau begitu." Sebelum Dulio kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, Dulio terhempas keluar dari bangunan hingga menabrak tanah dengan sangat keras hingga membuat kawah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

Pria yang telah menendang dulio berjalan keluar dari bangunan yang bisa dibilang sebuah gereja. Ia mengambil topinya lalu ia buang kesembang arah. Ia memandang Dulio yang masih terbaring ditanah.

"Apa hanya segitu saja ?, kurasa aku telah melebih lebihkan nya." Ia membalik badan nya karena ia yakin Dulio berhasil dikalahkan, namun sayangnya itu kesalahan fatal.

Sesuatu seperti kilat datang menyambar kearah pria berambut putih tersebut hingga ia terlempar kearah hutan. Ternyata yang telah membuat pria tersebut terlempar adalah Dulio. Dulio terlihat mengambang diudara dengan 5 pasang sayap malaikatnya yang bersinar dengan terang, dan diatas kepalanya terdapat 4 halo yang bergabung menjadi satu.

"Betapa cerobohnya, sifatmu yang sombong seperti itu akan membuatmu terbunuh dimedan perang." Aura putih yang menggeliling setiap inci tubuhnya membuat dirinya tampak begitu anggun.

"Hahahahahah jangan bercanda dengan ku bocah !" Tiba tiba gelombang shockwave datang dari pria berambut putih tersebut hingga membuat benda disekitarnya terhempas kesegala arah. Matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti darah yang bersinar dalam kegelapan, dan dipunggungnya tumbuh sesuatu seperti duri berwarna merah gelap.

"Vampir ?, bukan ini sesuatu yang lebih kelam. Energinya berbeda dengan sihir..."

Dulio merasa agak familiar dengan aura ini, ia yakin pernah merasakan energi seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebuah kenangan kilas balik muncul dipikiran nya. Mata Dulio terbelalak kemudian berubah menjadi serius.

"Sepertinya aku harus serius kali ini." Sepasang sayap muncul dipunggung nya hingga menambah jumlah pasang sayap yang menjadi 6, Namun perubahan yang paling mencolok adalah aura disekitar Dulio semakin lama semakin bergelora.

"Heh ternyata kau cukup kuat yah bocah, perkenalkan nama ku adalah Kaziklu Bey. Itu adalah nama orang yang akan membunuhmu sebentar lagi.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa basa basi ia segera berlari kearah Dulio, dikedua telapak tangan nya muncul sesuatu seperti duri yang mencuat. Dulio yang melihat Bey datang segera menciptakan ribuan tombak diatasnya, lalu ia luncurkan kearah Bey.

Bey dengan cepat memblokir setiap tombak cahaya yang meluncur kearahnya dengan sigap ia melakukan counter dan ia luncurkan proyektil seperti duri kearah Dulio, namun muncul sebuah penghalang yang melindungi Dulio dari serangan Bey. Dulio hanya menatap datar duri yang menancap dipenghalang miliknya tersebut, entah kenapa penghalang itu secara perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah dan lenyap seperti asap.

"Sebaiknya kau perhatikan disekitarmu bocah!" Sebuah duri keluar dari lingkaran raksasa diudara yang meluncur cepat kearah Dulio. Tanah bergetar dan dari tanah muncul sebuah raksasa humanoid yang terbuat dari yang sangat besar. Ia menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Dulio dari duri raksasa itu.

Namun ia belum selesai.

" _Turbinis veniebat ab ira."_

Seketika saja muncul badai besar yang menerjang segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya. Badai itu datang secara bersamaan dengan munculnya kilat yang menghantam kebumi. Semua bangunan hancur luluh lantah karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh badai tersebut.

"Hahahahahahah apakah kau pikir kekuatan seperti ini bisa menggalahkan ku bocah ?, tentu saja tidak." Bukan nya ketakutan Bey malah menertawakan Dulio.

"Akan kutunjuk kan apa itu terror yang sesungguhnya." Bey tampak menggumam kan sesuatu yang Dulio tak dapat ia dengar sama sekali. Bulan secara perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat menyebar disekitarnya yang membuat segala sesuatu menjadi layu.

'Apa apaan ini, cahaya merah ini seakan akan menyerap energi ku ?!' Aura Dulio secara perlahan menipis, golem dan badai yang ia buat secara perlahan lenyap.

"Kau tau hanya orang gila saja yang melawan ku saat bulan purnama, saat ini aku berada dalam kondisi terkuat. Cahaya merah ini menyerap segala bentuk energi lalu ditransfer kepadaku HAHAHAhahah."

"Hah...Hah...Hah...Hah..." Dulio terengah engah karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan nya hingga ia kelelahan. Keadaan Dulio saat ini bisa dibilang sedang babak belur dalam artian sumber energinya secara perlahan menipis sedikit demi sedikit.

'Aku tak boleh mati disini masih banyak hal yang harusku lakukan, aku mau melihat anak ku tumbuh menjadi dewasa, aku ingin mengajari anakku untuk bertarung, dan juga hidup untuk menjaganya.' Dulio menangis karena sedih ia akan kalah disini, sebelum ia benar benar putus asa kenangan Dulio bersama Naruto terpintas diotaknya.

Aura disekitar Dulio yang semulanya tipis secara drastis berubah menjadi lebih tebal dan menyebar hingga membuat auranya tampak seperti jubah putih bersih. Bey yang merasakan perubahan Dulio hanya bisa diam saja.

"Kuakui kau seorang pria yang kuat." Dulio yang mendengar perkataan Bey hanya diam saja.

"Setiap lawan yang terperangkap didalam kondisi seperti ini biasanya lebih memilih menyerah, namun kau berbeda bukan nya membuatmu putus asa kau malah bertambah semangat dan semakin kuat. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan kubunuh, akan kuberikan kamu sebuah kehormatan, akan ku perlihatkan perubahanku yang terkuat." Bey dengan perlahan melepaskan pakaian satu persatu hingga menyisakan celana hitam nya saja, dibawahnya muncul lingkaran sihir yang besar.

 **PLAY BGM : "Rozen Vamp"**

 ** _"Wo war ich schon einmal und war so selig."_** Dulio yang menyadari kalau Bey sedang melakukan ritual segera menciptakan pedang ganda berwarna putih terang dengan aksen simbol salib digagang pedangnya.

 ** _"Ich war ein bub', da hab' ich die noch nicht gekannt."_** Dulio segera meluncur kearah Bey dan mengayunkan pedang ke lehernya, namun sebelum Dulio bisa memenggal kepala Bey dibawah tanah muncul sebuah duri yang menggarah kearah Dulio, bukan satu duri saja namun ribuan duri keluar mengincar Dulio.

 ** _"Wer bin denn ich? Wie komm'denn ich zu ihr? Wie kommt denn sie zu mir?"_** Tak hanya muncul ditanah saja duri tersebut juga muncul secara misterius dari udara. Dulio menebas satu persatu duri yang terbang kearah nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kalau saja ada orang normal yang melihat Dulio pasti orang itu hanya akan melihat sebuah cahaya yang tampak sedang menari dengan sangat cepat.

 ** _"Sophie, Welken Sie."_** Sebuah duri yang sangat besar yang memiliki panjang kira kira 100 meter dan diameternya 1 - 50 meluncur kearah Dulio. Dulio yang melihat itu memfokuskan energi kedalam pedangnya, kemudian ia lepaskan dalam bentuk gelombang yang membuat benda tersebut hancur berkeping keping.

 ** _"Show a Corpse."_** Duri yang muncul secara perlahan berkurang jumlahnya. Dulio yang melihat celah segera meluncur kearah Bey dan menyiapkan kedua pedangnya untuk membunuhnya.

 ** _"Briah--"_** Dulio hanya membutuhkan beberapa senti untuk bisa membunuh Bey namun ia sudah terlambat. Gelombang shockwave meledak disekitar Bey yang membuat Dulio terhempas kebelakang.

"Khahhh..."

 ** _"Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald."_** Sekarang Bey terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi merah pekat dengan beberapa simbol aneh yang berwarna merah terang disetiap bagian tubuhnya, tak hanya bagian tubuhnya saja yang berubah warna rambutnya juga berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Namun perubahan yang paling mencolok adalah ia sekarang memiliki ekor yang dilapisi duri duri yang tajam sebagai kulit ekornya.

Dulio yang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Bey hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Keringat dingin bercucuran diwajahnya, ia tak tau kalau ia akan berubah sangat drastis, Dulio berharap bala bantuan akan segera datang untuk membantunya karena ia yakin para Seraph akan merasakan energi yang begitu besar seperti ini

 **"Kalau begitu apakah kita bisa memulai pertarungan nya?"** Satu satunya hal yang bisa Dulio lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu untuk saat ini.

Sementara itu dengan orang yang tidak jauh dengan lokasi pertarungan.

"Aku tak percaya ini, orang tolol ini akan menarik perhatian mitologi lain karena tindakan nya yang ceroboh." Ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan nya secara perlahan, ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya yaitu sebuah rokok dan pemicu api, dan ia pakai pemicunya untuk menyalakan rokok lalu ia hisap.

"Kuharap orang tolol ini akan menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat." Ia kemudian menjauh dari lokasi pertempuran karena ia tau apa yang akan terjadi apabila dua orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar itu akan bertarung.

 **TURN OFF BGM**

XxX

Mata Naruto terbuka.

Wajah Naruto dipenuhi dengan butir butir keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Naruto merasa begitu takut seakan akan sesuatu yang dia sayangi sudah diambil oleh seseorang. Ia mengambil segelas air yang sudah tersedia disebelah nya dan ia minum hingga habis tidak tersisa, ia berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang terengah engah.

Naruto menggalihkan pandangan nya kearah bulan yang bersinar terang dimalam hari, Naruto terus memandangi hingga ia merasa ganjal dengan bulan tersebut. Bulan itu seakan akan sedang dikeliling oleh aura merah yang samar samar, namun Naruto hanya menggabaikan nya saja seakan itu hal yang biasa terjadi.

Naruto kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia meraih sebuah foto yang terpajang disisi lain tempat tidurnya. Digambar tersebut terdapat seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dirinya, wajah bahagia terpampang diwajah kedua orang tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut gambar itu merupakan gambar saat Naruto dan Dulio pergi ketaman bermain yang pertama kalinya. Satu satunya orang yang telah memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya hanya Dulio saja tak ada orang lain lagi.

Setelah ia ditolong Dulio saat kecil Naruto sudah menganggap pria tersebut sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Dulio ia selalu sendirian tak ada teman, tak orang tua, tak siapa pun yang menolongnya namun setelah ia bertemu dengan nya hati yang kesepian sekarang dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang ia berharap ayah segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya dan pulang kerumah.

Naruto memeluk foto tersebut kedalam pelukan nya, sebelum Naruto benar benar tertidur ia berharap ayah datang dan segera mengajari nya bertarung seperti yang ia janjikan.

Tanpa Naruto sadari bulan kembali normal, aura berwarna merah sekarang sudah hilang, disaat yang bersamaan orang yang ia kasihi sudah pergi meninggalkan nya...

XxX

Sementara itu...

"Kheh dasar bocah sialan, aku merasa semua tubuhku retak ngguhhh." Bey terbaring telentang ditanah sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam luka bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah terpotong.

Lapangan yang pada awalnya hutan dan taman berubah menjadi lapangan yang tandus. Kawah besar dan kecil menghiasi setiap sudut lapangan yang menambah kesan berantakan.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan nya, kau pikir hanya karena kau dalam mode terkuat bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkan nya dengan mudah, kau harus ingat ia diberi gelar bukan karena apa apa." Bey yang mendengar rekan nya sedang menceramahi hanya bisa berdecih kesal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggoceh pak tua, daripada kau terus berbicara lebih baik kau menolong rekanmu yang sedang terluka ini !" Rekan Bey hanya menggabaikan Bey saja yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas, dia terus memperhatikan tubuh Dulio yang hancur babak belur, mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, Tubuhnya ditancap oleh duri yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna merah tua yang mengeluarkan aura merah tua yang menggelegar.

'Biasanya orang yang sudah tertusuk oleh duri Bey akan segera lenyap secara perlahan, namun dia tidak apakah ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengan tubuhnya?'

Ini memang membingungkan duri yang tertancap ditubuh Dulio seakan akan tidak berefek apa pun terhadap tubuh Dulio.

"Walaupun kita tidak mendapatkan tombak itu kita masih bisa mengambil tubuhnya." Bey yang mendengar ucapan rekan nya hanya bisa menatap datar tubuh Dulio yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Yah kuakui orang ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat menggerikan, namun tubuhnya tak hancur sama sekali walaupun duriku sudah menusuknya berkali kali. Ia akan menjadi bahan eksperimen yang bagus, orang gila itu pasti akan senang mendapatkan mainan yang baru." Rekan Bey berjalan kearah tubuh Dulio berada, sebelum ia bisa menyentuhnya, dari atas langit muncul sebuah jeruji yang terbuat dari cahaya datang menuju Dulio. Ia meloncat menjauh dari lokasi Dulio agar ia tidak terperangkap.

Jeruji cahaya itu seakan akan sedang melindungi Dulio darinya, ia menatap kearah langit dan ia melihat puluhan ribu anak panah yang terbuat cahaya terbang menuju kearahnya, tanpa basa basi ia2 segera berlari kearah Bey dan ia gendong dibahunya.

"Oy pelan pelan tubuhku masih terasa sakit!" Rekan nya tidak mempedulikan ocehan partner dan terus berlari menjauh dari lokasi. Beberapa meter didepan nya muncul sebuah robekan dimensi yang memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar untuk dilewati 2 orang dewasa. Ia melompat kedalam celah tersebut lalu lenyap tanpa jejak.

Diatas langit terlihat seorang malaikat sedang menggambang diudara menggunakan 6 pasang sayap malaikatnya yang bersinar dengan terang, diatas rambutnya yang berwarna putih terdapat sebuah halo yang berukuran besar dengan beberapa aksesoris disekitarnya. Ia menggalihkan perhatian nya kearah Dulio yang saat ini tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah.

Ia turun ketanah dan menghampiri tubuh Dulio, ia mengulurkan kedua tangan nya kearah benda yang menusuk tubuh Dulio. Namun saat ia ingin menyentuh nya tiba tiba tangan nya kesakitan seperti menerima luka bakar yang sangat panas.

Malaikat itu merasa jengkel dan menyalurkan kekuatannya kepada kedua belah tangan nya dan ia pegang kembali benda tersebut dengan erat, lalu ia angkat secara paksa hingga terlepas dari tubuh Dulio, ia pun membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Ia menatap sendu kearah Dulio yang tampak nya sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sepertinya saudara akan marah besar jika ia menggetahui hal ini." Ia meraih tubuh Dulio yang sudah tak bernyawa kedalam gendongan nya, dibawahnya muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan beberapa aksen simbol kuno disekelilingnya. Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, lalu hilang dalam sekejap mata.

XxX

 **Yah sepertinya aku membuat fanfic lagi..., aku hanya iseng membuatnya entah kenapa aku melakukan nya (Hah?)**

 **Yah lupakan saja, apabila ada kesalahan tanda baca, letak kata, alur, atau sebagainya kalian bisa memberitau ku direview atau pun lewat PM.**

 **Dan satu lagi, aku tidak memiliki Naruto, DxD, Dies irae, dan sebagainya. Masing masing memiliki penciptanya, aku hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.**

 **Btw aku akan memodifikasi kekuatan beberapa karakter jadi jangan heran ada karakter yang OP walaupun di canon tidak terlalu kuat.**

 **Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan kalau begitu BYE : )**


End file.
